Tears
by AvalonIce
Summary: Fallen Angels fight for their lives in the new world of the gundams where trouble brews at every conner and the u have to learn to expect the unexpected.................
1. Prologue

Tears  
  
By: Avalonice  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SailorMoon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Prologue  
  
* * * * * *  
  
5000 years into Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
  
"Ahh, your majesty, we are being attacked!" A guard yelled as he ran towards the bedrooms where the queen sat crying on her bed. The guard opened the door to come face to face with a crying queen. "What is the problem, your majesty?" the guard asked as he walked closer and lay as comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What would you do if you found out your wife was cheating on you?" She asked as tears silently fell down her face  
  
"Is the king doing so?" The guard answered with a question only to receive a nod in response.  
  
"For how long?" He asked  
  
"2000 years. I don't believe it." Again she turned her head and started crying silently to herself. Had he been cheating with a human woman she wouldn't have been as devastated since they died quite fast, but it wasn't. It was a woman from the dark side most likely. For she remembered seeing that woman before she was queen.  
  
A loud crash sounded outside the gates and the queen sat upright at once, finally getting that her kingdom is under attack." Let's go, I shall think about this later!" She shouted as she jumped off the bed throwing her robe on the floor to reveal that she was wearing black spandex pants and a white tank top, with white senshi like gloves.  
  
She raced out of the large bedroom and down a number of stairs before she came to a large door, she pushed it open and stared outside, the sunny day had completely transformed itself. From the sky, fell thousands of rain drop sized black balls. The once blue sky was a dark blood red which was quickly covered with black clouds.  
  
Serena immediately powered up to her ultimate form, Then started attacking, sending out attack after attack, only to have it absorbed by some invisible force. She collapsed on the ground about 4 hours later, far from the castle and surrounded by dead people, a disease of sorts was eating up the people, killing them in a matter of hours, she saw some who were in their earlier stages, now blood oozing from open pores and they were collapsed on the ground, in pain as it seemed their bones broke without reason.  
  
She let silent tears slip down her face, tilted her head back to look into the sky, only to have her worst nightmare come from the heavens, right before her, and materialized her husband. She looked at him strangely, knowing that he was no longer hers, knowing that he no longer loved her." Hello Mamoru?" she said a cool edge going over her voice.  
  
"Serenity," He nodded a smirk making its way across her face. He raised his hand up and smacked her face. She tilted her head back, clutching the pain filled area and then tilting it forward, to straighten her face. She looked up at him, anger and hate in her face, her eyes. She smiled slightly, emotions fleeing her face,   
  
"You have no idea how long I have waited for that, Mamo no baka." She said, a little humorless laugh escaped her lips. She raised her hand and looked into his eyes, then drove a punch into his gut, making him fold over forward, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
Mamoru looked up at her and smiled he walked over to her ear and whispered a few words into her ears. "This isn't over yet" He said, and before he faded out of existence he heard her last words to him.  
  
"Oh, but it is!" She said, and hit his neck with a hard punch, making him collapse in pain then grabbed his neck and twisted it, breaking it. Later, as she sat silently on her bed, staring at her hands, the ones that had killed her husband, inside she cried at the pain he had caused her, and the guilt she had caused herself.  
  
From afar, in a space pod heading for earth, a girl with smiled slightly and opened emerald green eyes, black silky hair wrapped about her body followed her moves perfectly. "Oh, this is only the beginning of hell," She whispered somewhat sadly, as she headed to fulfill her destiny.  
  
**hey? I know it's kind of confusing but you'll start to get it in the next chapters. Anywayz love the reviews so keep em coming. JA* 


	2. Storms

Tears  
  
By: Avalonice  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Chapter One  
I know the ages might be kind of messed up but this is how I want them to be ok?  
  
Pilots: Heero, Quatre and Duo are 20, Trowa and Wufei 22  
  
Relena 19   
  
Noin 25  
  
Hilde 20  
  
Zechs 26  
  
Hotaru 19  
  
Serena 19  
  
Rai 19  
  
K, on to the fic, ne?  
* * * * *  
  
GW world 7 years after Eve Wars  
  
  
Wufei* *  
  
Chang Wufei sat quietly on a large rock at the edge of a cliff looking down onto the ocean that was gently letting the waves lap at the cliffs side. He sighed as his long hair blew in the breeze, it had been a long time since he had felt this at peace, this was the calm before the storm and he knew it. A small smile played on his lips as he thought of the good time he had heard with his friends. His affair with Sally, what a loss since she died about 7 months ago. The ache was still in his heart, but at least this time he knew that she died happy and it wasn't his fault.  
  
The wind grew stronger, warning him of the danger brewing in the air. Time was of the essence for a new war was likely brewing. Some things with him were unchangeable, including the fact that he and the gundam wing pilots were experiments that would not die or age for hundreds of years to come. What a pitiful life.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"hehe..he..he, what a pity it is, that you guys don't have anyone to share your long lives with. You see, right before you guys were born, we injected each of your mothers with an experimental fluid, we called it Tears. You know what it does to you? Among making you the best fighters the human race would ever acquire, it will also slow down your aging once you pass the age of 17. In short, you will have all the experience of your lives but, your body and mind will not age. Meaning that if a DNA scan was done on you 50 years from today, you would still be 17 years old.hehe....he...he...Brilliant isn't it?" An old man crooned as beside him 4 other old men of various shapes and sizes lay dead on the floor.  
  
He snapped his three claws together as he slowly sank into the floor, laying his head down on the cool floor and closing his eyes, waiting for the last shot through his heart. Sure enough, that was how he died. A shadow fell over his body and pulled the trigger, but it wasn't the g-wing boys, they had long left, disappearing from the face of the earth and the colonies, trying to lead normal lives, knowing they couldn't.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
  
**  
  
Duo**  
  
Duo Maxwell rested his head on his hands, staring up at a gray ceiling thinking of his life, of his love. Out of the g-boys, he was the only one who really had found someone to love, problem was, she was as hard headed as him and stubborn to boot too. A gentle smile played on his lips as his normally mischievous violet eyes were clouded and dark, serious in thought.  
  
His mind traveled back to the eve wars, a lot had happened during and after that war, Relena and Heero had dated, and decided that they would function better as close friends, Dorothy had died less than a month after the wars, at the hands of a small rebellion group that wanted to spite Quatre, who fell for it naturally, he was no longer the polite young boy who blushed at the smallest things. The tortures he had seen his love go through were enough to turn a baby into an adult in seconds.  
  
Trowa had disappeared into the depth of space, he was somewhere out there, wondering in space and having adventures or he was dead. Wufei, he had gone back to earth, to the tiny village where he had married Merian, where an empty grave of her laid. He had moved on and even gotten with Sally, who died of a strange plague that had swept through space when she was there.  
  
He sighed as his thoughts returned to Hilde, her bright eyes shining with laughter and happiness, then when they turned dark with anger and protection. Knowing that his life depended on it. Knowing if she didn't do anything he would die, and leave her alone.  
  
He continued to think his thoughts wandering.  
  
**  
  
Heero*  
  
  
Heero Yui stood with his back leaning against a large tree trunk, he stood on a large branch thinking, wondering why he was alive, he wanted to kill himself so bad but he sensed a storm brewing in the air, he could almost smell it. He knew the calm before a storm. He knew how it felt, the cool and calm breeze blowing over his face, making his unruly bangs dance.  
  
His large Prussian blue eyes drifted across the horizon, the large orange ball of fire was setting, making the sky glow in all the colors you could imagine. He wanted to smile so badly, but he couldn't. It hurt so bad to be human and yet not. To be an experiment. Knowing that he was basically immortal. And there was no joy or pain in it.  
  
The loathsome Dr. J had died, or so they thought. They had been sent pictures of his corpse, even his grave and gravestone. They had visited it. But they had an uneasy feeling that his death was not the end but the beginning. He sighed and jumped of the tree, the storm that was brewing was going to be big, he needed to prepare. To train to be in the tiptop shape.  
  
He walked into a condo he had built, after working his butt of to earn enough money to buy land on this secluded mountain. Far from people but still close enough for him to run or walk into town in case of emergency.  
  
He went to the very back, taking of his jean jacket and un tucking his white tank top. Leaving him in black track pants and the tank top. He headed to the trade mill, starting it at the fastest pace it could go, and started running.  
  
* *  
  
Trowa * *  
  
Trowa Barton the no name soldier watched as sweat dripped of his nose, his long bang covering his one eye, He straightened his arm and then bent his elbows again, continuing with his push ups. He had felt the storm coming, he felt it in his bones, and the calm was to silent, to peaceful  
  
He continued doing pushups, his mind wandering to his friends, his sister, Catherine. Now she was happily married and with a kid. 5 months pregnant. He smiled despite himself. Knowing that he was happy deep inside. Finally, he relaxed out of his push up position, then stood up, stretched a little and started jogging around the large basement gym his sister had given him, she had left the house for him after she moved. Saying that he needed it more than she did.  
  
As he was running, his thoughts traveled to another woman who had been a great friend. Noin, she and Zechs continued to avoid showing love for each other even though it was so obvious that they loved each other more than life.  
  
A deep chuckle escaped his throat as he bitterly thought about his non existent life, the woman he was very much attracted to was a priss, a girl pampered and spoilt rotten, who knew nothing of the world.  
  
He raised his hand up to wipe his brow, then lowered it and continued running, increasing the pace.  
  
**  
  
Quatre* *  
  
Quatre Rebaba winner, the desert prince jogged silently outside in the lone and desert sands. He often took long trips in the dessert when he wanted to think, and now he did. Dorothy Catalina had died somewhere here, at some base secluded from the world.   
  
So far away that he wasn't able to save her, save her. The thoughts ran through his head, he knew it wasn't his fault but somehow he still felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn't fast enough, strong enough, experienced enough. He felt guilty that he had trusted her when she had so obviously lied that she was okay and in truth she had a gun pointed to her back.  
  
Guilty that he wasn't there for her, to protect her from everything, from harm of the world, from the fury of the desert. He let few tears slip down his face. He was no longer an innocent inexperienced and naive young man, he had learned well from his mistakes. Forget politeness, he learned that he came before everyone else, he could not sit back and put his life in another's hands.   
  
Not ever again. He was his own person, his destiny, his fate, and his life. A bitter smile escaped his lips as he stopped, panting, and decided it was time to go back. He felt a sudden shift, a sudden calm over the earth, a storm was brewing, something strong, something powerful.  
  
* *   
  
Relena* *  
  
Relena Dorling Peacecraft, foreign minister, preppy bitch, snob spoiled brat......the list went on, she knew every one of those names and words people spoke about her. Called her in secrete while gossiping. She knew what the world thought she was, the woman who had actually become queen at age 16, queen of the world. Now she had resigned that title.  
  
And she was planning to resign her position now to. The last few months she decided that she should take life into her own hands. Control it. After the visions and nightmares she had been having, it was about time. She continued pulling herself into a sitting position, doing crunches, sweat dripping from her soaked clothes. Her feet sweating and her hands slipping from behind her head ever so often.  
  
her thoughts traveled to some odd nightmares.  
  
[Nightmare]  
  
*look at what you have caused......., in the name of pacifist, what were you thinking? The human race is suffering because of you. Now I have to come and kill everyone, everything to clean the universe of the destructive humans, curiosity killed the cat, it seems it will kill all of you to.* The voice continued wailing in her ears...... a low and painful sound, high pitched and in her ears.  
  
She struggled, but seemed held in place by some invisible force.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, no sound she moved her hands, nothing gave, she struggled in her mind, crying for help, until the nightmare faded.  
  
[End nightmare]  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, she had met an old acquaintance, and someone everyone thought was dead. Dr.J walked from the shadows, in his hand he held a tube of blueish liquid, and a sinister smile on his face. Knowing that this was why he was here, to transform a bitch into a warrior. A perfect one.  
  
**   
  
Serena* *  
  
Serena walked outside, she was in a crystal bubble, protected from the plague that was across the land. From the Conner of her eye she saw a speck of light, a pod of some kind? She turned that way. Willing her crystal bubble to fly faster and in that direction.  
  
When she arrived the sight, she landed by the side of a deep crater, waiting and peering over the edge to see what will come out of it. She had expected some tall ugly man to step out, to attack her, but that's not what she got.  
  
**   
  
Mirai Kanshou **  
  
Mirai stepped out of the circular pod, and looked around then up, to see a tall woman looking at her. She could tell the woman was who she was looking for, by the way she stood, with her pride around her, as her first defense. She rose her body up into the air, willing herself to approach the woman.  
  
She landed next to her, settling on the ground, she looked up into the sky, and she remembered this. When it happened to her home. 7 light-years from earth, close to the center of the Milky Way. The first words she spoke startled her.  
  
"Serenity? I have come to warn you, but it seems I am too late?" She said. Her singsong voice wavered with some nervousness, legends of this woman were sung across the galaxy, she was respected. She was a goddess, an angel.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but how did you know who I am and why would you warn me? Are you an enemy?" Was the reply she got. She had expected it.  
  
"My name is Mirai Kanshou, Rai for short. I come from a far planet system, the planet it called Tassei. This plague passed over our planet 2 earth years ago, killing everyone and everything. The enemy has wiped half of the Milky Way galaxy out. Many races are extinct now. I came here because I was chosen, in the prophecies of my planet. Of the system I come from.  
  
They say a child will come where she is different from the rest. She had eyes that spit green fire and skin that matches the dessert sands. Hair that will be the same color as the black rain that will plague and kill out people. I am the one. I see the future, some glimpses of it. I was warned by a woman named Selenity, I understand she is one of the goddesses of the moon?" Rai asked. Her caramel colored skin was a perfect match for her fiery green eyes and glossy black hair.  
  
It made her look like a goddess. Serena peered into the girl's eyes, she was experienced in a lot of things. She had seen death. a lot of it. She could see hurt and pain in the girls heart, then the arrogance she used to protect herself, shield herself from further harm.  
  
"I believe you young one. We shall leave immediately. My time and my kingdom are destroyed, by hate and crimes of passion and hatred. We leave now." Serena said. She closed her eyes and wished for some things. Her age was lowered, as if she was reborn. She was younger now, about 19. Her body stronger and more nimble.  
  
She took the woman's hand and pulled her into the bubble. Then whispered a few words into the heavens, sending for her twin. Firefly of death. Hotaru.  
  
* *  
  
Hotaru* *  
  
Hotaru awoke, staring straight up, she had heard a long and peaceful sleep. Regenerated and stronger now. She smiled as she heard her calling. It was time for the sisters to go back to work. The time had come. Darkness and light will combine once again to fight evil. The third part of their triangle was found. They were complete.  
  
She rose to her feet, her long gown flowing around her. Long raven hair touching her knees, violet fiery eyes glancing around. She held the Glaive in her hand, cast a spell, and disappeared. Followed her sisters. Her triplets.  
  
**  
  
**Yay, that chapter done. Reviews please? I worked so hard on this one. Tell me what you think k? Ja** 


	3. Searches

Tears  
  
By: Avalonice  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Chapter Two  
Pilots: Heero, Quatre and Duo are 22, Trowa and Wufei 25  
  
Relena 22   
  
Noin 26  
  
Hilde 22  
  
Zechs 28  
  
Hotaru 22  
  
Serena 22  
  
Rai 22  
  
K, on to the fic, ne?  
* * * *  
  
A flash of light and in a triangle stood three young women. All with long hair, one in blonde and the other two in raven black. The three women were different, really different. And yet they were so alike that at times you could not tell who is who. They were all the same height, 5.6 ft, age 19 years although they had lived longer than that.  
  
Eyes were different, one had ocean blue, and the other had a dark violet and the last an enchanting deep emerald color. In all their eyes though, they spit fire, ready to fight and defend their own. The one with long golden hair, Serena, stood tall; she was powerful and had tasted a big extent of her power. She was experienced and proud, as they was all.  
  
On her left, stood Mirai, She too was full of pride and experience, not naive in the bit, but unlike the other too, she had only experienced less than a sixteenth of her power. Her long raven hair wiped in the wind around them. Fiery green eyes showing arrogance and deep within hurt and great losses. Her eyes showed strength and determination. Something all three had.  
  
And on Serena's right, Stood Hotaru, she was strong and prideful too, she held her head high and shoulders back, hands fisted at her sides as fiery violet eyes roamed the horizon, searching for something. She was tall and beautiful as were the rest of them. Although she was the least talkative, she was powerful and direct, getting what she wanted when she wanted it. She had tasted almost her full power too, she knew with practice she could achieve what she had come in search of.  
  
The three women joined hands, standing in a triangle, concentrating on an ancient spell; they stood in a center dimension, where nothing and everything existed. Where magic was reality and reality was magic. They smiled as the winds picked up speed around them. Rai didn't know what she was saying as she murmured words in a long forgotten language. Lights flashed all around them as their bodies glowed in different colors. Rai glowed a dark green, Serena a dark blue and Hotaru a dark violet. Then, in another flash of light, they disappeared.  
  
Unknown to them, they had traveled 15,000 years into the future, just two years after the eve wars.  
* * *   
  
5 young men sat around a small and dark room, each thinking of why they were here? What was wrong this time and all that stuff. The shortest, Quatre who stood at 5.11 inches, let his deep blue eyes wander around the room, they had not seen each other for over 7 years, they had really changed, Physically that is. When they last saw each other, the were scrawny young kids, all lean and barely muscle.  
  
Now, they had grown taller and more built, well muscled to fit their height and personality. Heero Yui, their leader was taller, standing at 6.0 ft, his eyes were still the same but he had filled out nicely, his shoulders and chest well muscled and broad, although he was still a very lean man, his waist narrow and his legs long and well muscled. He was dressed differently, much to the surprise of the others; he wore black baggy jeans, and a dark blue undershirt, showing of his arms.  
  
Duo Maxwell, 02, the one who was the scrawniest last time they met was of similar built to Heero. His face had filled out, looking less like a woman and more angular, square strong jaw, he had broad shoulders and a well-muscled chest, tapering down to a narrow waist and long well muscled but lean legs. He was dressed differently, this time all in black but not in his priest clothes, black baggy cargo pants and a black undershirt.  
  
Sitting next to a sprawled Duo, was Trowa, his long bangs covering one eye as usual. He had grown even taller, standing at a 6.3 ft; he wore white baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt. His eyes were as usual intense, reading everyone. His body was more muscled than last time, but very lean since he did aerobics daily.  
  
On another seat, Wufei who was also 6.0ft wore a pair of white cargo pants and a white under shirt. His long black hair was tied in its usual ponytail, but it was longer than before, hanging almost down to his waist, just 5 inches off. He was as tall as Heero and Duo, and just as quiet and puzzled by their sudden call to come to the station. It had come close to three months ago, telling them to be here this day at 3:48 am, no sooner or later.  
  
They were here on time, and now wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a door opened and Dr.J walked in with two other old men behind him. They came to a stop in front of the guys, lining up so that they could see everyone and everyone could see them.  
  
"Hello boys, as you know I am the one who asked you here to give you some information on a new threat. This is Dr.zen, " he pointed to the man standing on his right. The man was old, bald and his face wrinkled although he stood with such poise to show that he was strong. "And this is Dr, sen." he pointed to the man on his left, who looked exactly like Zen only he had a head full of white hair.  
  
"Hello boys, we have been told much about you." Zen said as he stared at the boys intently, none of them flinched, or even blinked. All paying close attention to his words and motions. "I have been training one girl for the past 5 years, as been Dr.J and sen, who is my twin. The girl I have been training is quiet extra ordinary, as are her twins. My mission to you is that you find her within a week; she is stationed in the colonies though I cannot tell you which one. That is all I can say, other than be careful, she knows who you are and will try to avoid you finding her." He said in a cool emotionless voice as he stepped back, letting sen talk.  
  
"Hmm, I am sen as you already know, I have also been training a girl, I want you to find her although she is in a different colony than the others, I can tell you that she is in her late teens, about 19 or so. Find her within a week and you shall get the information of the rebel group that is growing beneath your feet." Sen stepped back and let Dr.J talk.  
  
"Well boys, I have been training two girls. You will find them on the same colony although it is different from the other two. As Relena had died 1 year ago of unknown causes, I grieve with you on that. But we must move ahead, we have to fight this battle for her as you well know." Dr.J smiled cunningly and then stepped back. "Remember boys, one week." He said as he moved back and then left the room, the two other men following him.  
  
Silence filled the room before Heero's monotone voice said"Misson Accepted." And then stood and headed towards the exit. "We should leave, I'm heading to L1, you should head to the other colonies too, and we would be faster that way. Remember they are all in their late teens or 20. They don't look big most likely, maybe very tiny in frame. See you all in one week." He said and headed out, jumping onto his boy rider motorcycle, leaning forward and racing of in a streak of black light.  
  
Back in the room the others had accepted their missions and headed out, each jumping on their motorcycle, or sports car and heading off.  
  
* * *   
  
Serena Angel sat in a large room; it was spacious and colorful, with large windows letting the bright sunlight in and many plants surrounding it. She was watching TV, she and the rest had not seen each other for a long time. She had lived here for 7 months, just after they had finished their training. Hotaru was in C3 and Rai and Relena in C5, each of them counting days until the search begins.  
  
She knew she would be found first, but she also knew that she had enough barriers to keep the world from knowing who she was. She sighed and stood up, straightening her white short sundress and slipping on some flip-flops, heading towards the large balcony of her condo. She let the breeze play with her mid back length hair, she missed it when it was longer, but this was more efficient. Her large ocean blue eyes roamed the streets in the far distance, knowing that she was in a private place, no one would wonder close to her condo unless in need of something.  
  
She sighed and then headed back inside, towards her kitchen and past it to a small hallway and into her room, she stripped and got into a bikini, a silver top and black bottom. Then she headed through the back door that was in the kitchen and to her back yard where a large pool was. She jumped in and started doing laps, finishing 7 in less than one minute. Then she got onto a lounge chair and undid her bikini top, tanning while she still could.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rai Angel and Relena Blades sat across from each other, each reading a romance novel. The novels were both set in ancient England, over 10,000 years ago. Each was well enjoying the book, wondering at their simplicity and yet very complicated.  
  
Rai was sprawled across a large white sofa, wearing a black bikini top and a short white skirt; she was more tan that she had been before, slight muscled showing through her excellent skin. She was taller, and now 22 years of age. As were Serena, Relena and Hotaru. She smiled slightly as she came across a funny passage in her novel then set it down, heading towards the kitchen and getting a drink for the both of them.  
  
"Lena, today the search begins," She said as she sat down again. This time upright and sipping her soda, watching Relena sit up and take hers too, sipping it and then setting it down.  
  
"I know, I don't think they will know who I am at a first glance," she said as she looked at her fingers." I stopped dyeing my hair that awful honey blonde, now its natural platinum blonde." She said, she had to admit her natural hair color looked better on her. It was more like Zechs, and made her tan look darker and her eyes look also deeper and darker. She smiled fully, showing a set of beautiful teeth.  
  
"Yea, but they will find us within a week, but lets give them a challenge Kay?" Rai said as she picked up her book.  
  
"Sure, can't wait to see Sere and Taru again though. Those training lessons were horrible, and I'm Sure Dr.J did something to us. That blue thing didn't look or taste normal." Relena said as she settled back down and started reading her novel again.  
  
* * *   
  
Hotaru Tomoe sat on a large tree branch, she listened to the birds sing as she wrote quickly across the note book, she felt the storm coming, she was sure that Serena felt it too. They were more accustomed to the feeling. Right before a major battle.  
  
She wrote emotions on paper, what she felt the earth singing out to her, warning her and thanking her for trying to protect her in the past. Telling her even if she was death, she was one of her children as well.  
  
Hotaru missed Serena and Relena and Rai, they had gotten close when sent on little missions during training, although they had kept it from the doctors, knowing that they would be greatly punished for showing such emotions. But you couldn't prevent sisters and a great friend from getting close. It was against nature.  
  
She continued writing, feeling and knowing that the search begun today. That in a week, they would have all been found.  
  
* * * *   
  
Heero sat in a hotel room, his hair was slightly damp from him just got out of the shower, he was now in black silk boxers and not t-shirt or top, typing furiously on his laptop. It was Wednesday, 3 days after they had started the search. He knew he was close to finding the girl. All he needed to know was on the screen he was now reading. A picture of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was on the top of his screen; the name was Angel, Serena Angel.  
  
He read her profile along with two other girls, Relena Blade and Rai Angel.  
  
He didn't know why this ones caught his eye but they did. Of the three, only Serena was in L1, and less than 30 miles from this hotel. He sighed and shut his computer down, hoping into bed for a good nights sleep before tomorrow, he was going to get her tomorrow.  
  
* * *   
  
Trowa sat quietly in a bus. At C5, he was searching for the girl and he was heading where instinct told him she would likely be. He only had two more days left to find the one girl he knew was close by. Duo and Wufei had decided to go to C3 and C4 to look for the other two, Quatre had decided that he would go with Trowa since he didn't think it was likely to find them there.  
  
He closed is eyes and thought of his sister, how he missed her now. He had been training for about an year, so had most of the g-boys, they now knew why they had worked so hard for it. They had sensed this coming and had prepared for it. But the one question that they all had was WHY? After all this years and then again why train 4 girls to become soldiers? 4 young girls at that.  
  
He slipped into slumber, knowing that within 4 hours he would have found her.  
  
* * *   
  
Wufei knocked on the door, a tall girl of about 5.6ft opened, green fire spite from her eyes, as she looked him over. *Pilot 05* she said to herself as she stepped aside. Letting him in. "I'm Chang Wufei, do you know of Zen or Sen."  
  
Rai looked him over, *Hott with a double T, although probably sexist and will call me a damned onna. Fuck* "Ya, Dr.J trained me, I have been expecting you for the past 3 days. Come meet Relena" She said and led him inside, to the living room where Relena was sated reading her book.  
  
"Hi Wufei, long time no see, at least I know you came to my funeral!" Relena said as she uncurled from her position and smiled up at Wufei. *Nice, I wonder if the others are just as fine? * She thought as she extended her arm to a Wufei who was frozen.  
  
"Hmmph, " he said as he shook her hand, then Relena pulled him into a hug, which he didn't resist. But he didn't return it either.   
  
"So, you found me, that means Heero must be close to Serena. Can't wait to see how they will work together. Ha!" Rai said as she broke the silence and watched as Wufei's eyes ran over her.  
  
"What is your name weak onna?" He asked and got a glare in Return.  
  
"None of your beezwax." Rai said as she turned to Relena and then tilted her head to the room.   
  
"Wait here Wufei, we need to get a few things to go." Relena said as she followed Rai into their rooms. Relena put together a bag with a pair of black cargo pants and white cargo pants which were both big, three tank tops, a dark red one, a white one and a black one. A few underwear, and socks, and an extra pair of shoes. Into her bra she tucked in some money then stripped out off her current clothes.   
  
She picked out a pair of baggy black sweat pants and rolled the bottoms up to her knees to reveal very tanned and slim legs. She wore an anklet with a tiny tiger on it on one foot. Then she picked out a sea blue tank top, and then tied her waist length platinum blonde hair up in a high ponytail, letting her long bangs hung around her face framing it and almost covering her eyes.  
  
She put on a pair of white socks and slipped on some sneakers. Then she put on some light lip-gloss and eyeliner, and put a pair of sunglasses on her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, then picked up an id card from the table and stuck it in her pants pockets.  
  
Ready, she looked around the room before going to under her bed and taking out a tinier black bag, she opened it to reveal it had a laptop, two hand guns, a lot of ammo and a silver handled dagger. She stuck the dagger into her waistband; the gun on the back of her waistband then covered both with her tank top. Then she put the rest of her stuff into the bag and locked her bedroom door, heading to where Rai was.  
  
Rai had on a pair of white baggy jeans rolled up to the knees, on both ankles she had on anklets, with silver hearts hanging from them. She had decided to wear a black tank top; She had decided that a simple French braid would do for her hair and eyeliner and lip-gloss for her face. She smiled when Relena walked into her room, carrying a black backpack, which most likely had her weapons and clothes.  
  
She then looked at the assortment of weapons on her bed, from two black and green handled daggers, to three handguns of various sizes and various ammo. She stuck all the ammo into a tiny bag, then tucked both guns into her waist band, one in the front and one in the back, then pulled her tank top to cover it. Then stuck one dagger into her bra.   
  
She then slipped on some five inch black sandals and then smiled at her friend who was as close to her as her sisters. She picked up her id card and tucked it into her pant pockets. Ready to go, she sat on the bed and looked up at Relena. "Lena, he is soo cute but so sexist." She half complained with a smile.  
  
"You have to earn his respect, and even so he might still call you an onna. It's the first time he ever asked for a name. You might as well tell him." Relena replied as she opened the bedroom door and waited for her sister to follow and then locked it.  
  
Both girls went back to the living room to where Wufei sat sprawled on a seat, sipping a soda and watching TV. "Wufei, my name is Mirai Angel. Rai for short." She said to him who looked up.  
  
*Damn she is fine, better stay away from her or she will ruin me. Like Merian* he said and then stood up. Taking the offered hand. "You are still an onna, Rai." He said and then headed out of the house.  
  
**Hey? What do u think of it? Reviews r welcome as usual. Ja* 


	4. Shinrai Angel

Tears  
  
By: Avalonice  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
The ages are the same, on with the fic ne?  
  
* * * *   
  
Hotaru sat quietly inside her house staring outside into the rainy day. In her hand she held a notebook and a pen, her hands flew across it as she wrote her thoughts and feelings. She felt it coming; darkness was coming closer and closer. Chaos was somewhere in the air. She felt it in her bones. A tugging feeling pulling at her chest. Serena knew it. And so did Rai, even if she was not aware of it.  
  
She sighed and set her book down, went to answer the door as the loud bell rang. She rushed down the stairs, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top with a black sweatshirt on top. She smiled and moved her long hair from her face. Large violet eyes knowing she was found. She was all packed, down to the money tucked into her bra and the guns in her waistband and in her sweatshirt pocket.  
  
She opened the door; right by it was a black bag, with her ammo, clothes and weapons, and also her laptop. She smiled when she opened the door to reveal Trowa and Quatre."Hello, if you are ready to leave immediately it would be good." Trowa said.  
  
"Please come in out of the rain. Have some cocoa and we shall leave okay?" Hotaru replied as she stepped away from the door and let them step in. They did. Her eyes immediately wondered over to Quatre, is cute, too cute, so was his friend though. Though way taller and more silent.  
  
"I'm Hotaru by the way. I have an id and also tickets we can leave by the shuttle; we are needed to be on earth soon. Something is happening." Hotaru said as she pulled on a pair of white sneakers and then tied her hair up in a high ponytail. Her bangs almost covered her eyes and she blew at them, and then smiled to both men as they finished their cocoa and set their cups in the open dishwasher.  
  
"Miss, Hotaru, may we leave now?" Quatre said and Hotaru narrowed her eyes, he was too polite, that wasn't good. Not at all.  
  
"Yes, please let go." She said and headed to the door, picking up her keys and her black bag, she locked the door after they got out, and then followed them as they headed to the shuttle launching pad.  
  
* * * *  
  
Serena closed her eyes; it was a fine day indeed. The rain continuously poured from the sky as she stood in it, wearing a white sweatshirt and tight black jeans. She was soaking wet, but she didn't care at all. All she knew was that he was close. Real close. Suddenly she felt the cool barrel of a gun at the base of her neck. She stopped, opened her eyes and let her arms relax at her side.  
  
In a motion faster than the eye could follow, she had turned around and her gun was pointed to his forehead, but so was his. She let a small smile flutter on her lips, he was good, but so was she. She clicked the safety back on and lowered her gun, watching him do the same.  
  
"Hello Heero Yui?" She said as she walked over to under a bench and picked up her bag, her flip-flops making noise due to the wet ground.  
  
"We need to go now, follow me." Was all he said and walked off, Serena following behind him?  
  
* * * * *  
  
At a distant part of the earth, the Antarctica where few study colonies had been started the sky turned black, large black raindrops fell to the ground, people fled into their houses, thinking that it was just a storm of acid rain. They were wrong. People started coughing and getting sick, dying within hours.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Master, we have come with reports that the gundam have been sighted once again." A tall man with long white hair said. He was young, his startling green eyes showed wisdom and saddness."I do not like this, they are not capable of fighting ChaosR, only Serenity and her sisters are. And they disappeared millennia's ago. Master this is not right at all."  
  
"Relax Shin, We shall find out where she is. But I know for sure that the real chaos is at work here. He is seeking revenge here and if he is, Serenity is somewhere in this dimension and time."  
  
"Master, don't call me Shin. My name is Shinrai. Call me that or call me nothing." Shin said  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Shin, and pride is a sin." The master said  
  
"Patience is indeed a virtue, but which I don't have. And if pride is a sin, well then I am a sinner." Shin replied as he stood from his seat and headed towards a large window, he stared out into space. Knowing that Earth was in Trouble, and his sisters were in need of him. But only if he knew where they were. He knew Serenity was alive, but was Hotaru and where had Mirai been reborn? He hadn't heard of her during his travels of the universe and of the dimensions. He needed to find her.  
  
Without her, the circle was not full; they were not strong enough to ward of Chaos. He was startled as his master walked behind him."Shinrai, I have to send you down to earth, you need to find her whatever way you can. Please, you know that if you find her you will find the others. Please go?" The master asked. His form was short and stiff with age, his hands long and thin, fingers strong yet weak.  
  
From underneath his black hooded cloak, long silvery white hair fell, almost touching the ground. He lifted his hood, to look into Shin's eyes; His eyes were pure blue, no white or pupil, like a void. His eyes were seer's eyes, blind to everything else but the future and past of everything. He was a god, an old and forgotten god.  
  
"Yes Master, I shall leave immediately. I shall be back after the war. Will you be here Master?" Shin asked  
  
"I do not know, death is calling me. Singing her song, my bones are weak with age, I need rest. But I shall wait as long as I can."  
  
"That is all I ask. I shall be back as soon as possible." With a flash, shin was gone.  
  
"Good luck to you my son, wish Serenity and the other two my luck, and my power" The master collapsed to the ground, his work was done, and he had paid for deserting his wife with triplets and taking their only son away.  
  
His spirit rose to the sky, the ship set course to the orbit of the planet Pluto, on the dark side.  
  
* * * *  
The girls and guys sat all in one large room; the basic stuff about ChaosR had been given to them. Everything else was unknown. Rai, Hotaru, Serena and Relena sat quietly in a circle. Duo sat quietly at a Conner, his mind wondering to Hilde, and what she was up to now. He sighed and let the information of what they had been told sink in. Just as he rose, the news channel flashed on  
  
"A mysterious plague washed over the south pole killing all of the habitants on Antarctica, the sky is filled with black crystals the size and shape of raindrops, not much is known but the crystal raindrops are moving further up, and closer to the see. Mobile suits are attacking the south coast of Africa, South America and Australia. It seems that the warnings we were warned of decades ago are coming true, more on the Black Crystal Plague later..........."  
  
Duo froze where he stood, Rai and Serena paled, Serena letting out a shrill scream and Rai passing out. Hotaru's face froze over, then she to fell backwards; only she didn't pass out, just lost in a daze. Relena and the rest of the boys just looked at them strangely. Listening to Serena mutter curses under her breath. Rai woke up minutes later; her face was still pale and her voice shaking.  
  
"I can't do this again Sere. No way, I need to go, I can't watch this again. Not this time Sere." Rai said over and over  
  
"Listen Rai, neither can I, but we have to, for everyone else we have to. What if it happens again like it did before Rai? I can see some of it in the future, I know you are my sister and so is Hotaru, it is not our specialty to see like you do but we have glimpses sometimes. I see danger Rai, I see you in the middle of it. I see Hotaru and me and you fighting, forever, everyone is going to die; yet you ask me why I fight? I fight because I can Rai, I fight because if I don't who will, I fight because I want to fight, that way I know at least I'm helping. That way I know I'm not useless. Ask Taru; She will tell you the same thing. You haven't been around us much; you haven't seen what we have seen. In a sense we are far older than you, but we are not since we are of the same blood, same womb, we were born at the same time, that links us in life and death. You can't back up now Rai, you cant......." Serena drifted off as she comforted her sister, hugging her close and muttering words in an unknown language.  
  
Serena, Hotaru and Rai stood and headed upstairs, to the large room they were all sharing. They sat in a circle and meditated, knowing that what had begun was hell. And it was not ending soon.  
  
** * *   
  
Shin walked the streets of the large City. Japan was a crowded city, the streets full of people. The sun was high in the sky and it was too hot for his long trench coat. So he pulled it off, revealing a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. His long hair danced slightly in the wind. It was still to hot, so he unbuttoned his white shirt all the way down revealing a finely chiseled chest.  
  
As he was walking, he let his mind drift off to other things, suddenly he was ran into, he lost his balance and almost fell but he managed to lean onto the wall behind him and grab the woman who had bumped into him. He smiled as he looked down at her, she was fine. Real fine.  
  
Relena looked up at the man who she had bumped into. Her cheek was against his stomach, which had a six-pack coming on. She smiled and looks up at him, he was tall, maybe 6.3 or so, she smiled as she inhaled his scent. He smelled hello fine." Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She murmured and stepped back, looking at his face, gorgeous, she loved his green eyes the best. And his long lashes, which were black although his hair was white. She smiled at him again and turned to leave, then stopped. "I'm Relena Blade, nice to meet you, you wanna come over to my house for a while and hung out?" She extended her hand and he shook hit.  
  
"Sure, by the way my name is Rowan Shinrai Angel. Call me Shin." He said as he fell in step with Relena, as they headed to where Relena and the g-boys stayed.  
  
**Short ne? well review, the couples are  
  
Serena/Heero  
Hotaru/Quatre  
Rai/Wufei  
Duo/Hilde  
Relena/Shinrai  
  
Trowa/ I don't know who to pair him with, any suggestions are open. Oh, and I loved the reviews.Ja* * 


End file.
